


No Sleep Tonight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	No Sleep Tonight

Harry cut into his steak—just this side of rare and exactly the way he liked it—and scowled.

"Looks like you got a lot done while I was away," he said, casually. 

"You _are_ always underfoot," Severus said, and took a sip of wine. 

"I know you've wanted to reorganise the library for ages." Harry winced as his knife squeaked loudly as it scraped his plate. 

"I've also been through my stocks, replacing any out of date ingredients."

"Lovely." 

Harry hated to admit it but sometimes he wondered if Severus didn't need him around. He seemed to have managed quite well on his own. In fact he'd been more productive than usual. Harry had never seen their potions cupboard in the bathroom so well stocked. Hangover, headache, and hive relievers, to name just a few, were in perfect alphabetical order. 

He wasn't even going to think about the dozen jars of blackberry preserves. 

It was disgusting.

He morosely picked at his potatoes and carrots.

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked. "Did something happen on your trip?"

"No, it's nothing," he said, straightening. "I'm fine."

"You certainly are not. You've been in a state since you returned home."

Harry sighed. "I was just thinking how much more you get done when I'm not here. Must be nice."

"Nice." Severus narrowed his eyes. "You think it's nice when you're away?"

"Not for me," Harry said defensively. "For you."

"It is not in any way _nice_ to cook supper for one, to brew all day just to take my mind off the fact that you are not here." Severus turned toward the window. "To go to bed alone."

"You missed me?" Harry asked, face breaking into a huge grin.

"Did you not miss me?" Severus looked at him again and Harry heart missed a beat at the look of insecurity on his face. He was trying to hide it, but Harry knew. He wondered whether they'd ever get over their little idiosyncrasies but in the end, it didn't matter. 

They loved each other, scars and all. 

Harry stood and took both his and Severus's plates. "I'll do the washing up. Go read for a bit and then—" He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek. "—I'll show you how much I missed you."

"Do you have the energy to make up for the week you've been away?" Severus said, following him into the kitchen.

"Do you have the stamina to keep up with me?" Harry said back as he set the plates into the sink.

Severus grabbed him and pulled him close, not a bit of space between them from knee to chest. Harry groaned when he felt Severus's cock, rock hard against his own. 

"I will keep you up all night and you'll still be begging for more." Severus crushed their mouths together in a fiery kiss and later, while Harry could still remember his own name, he'd certainly stopped worrying that Severus was happier without him.


End file.
